Ulysses Upcliff
Appearance Ulysses is short but has rugged good looks and well musculed frame. His hair is sandy. His jaw is stubbled. His eyes are a dull blue. He has a haughty air about him - an arrogance from his title. Bio They say that the once the talent of Arthur Dayne, Quentyn Ball, The Demon of Darry, Ryam Redwyne and the like is but once in a generation. Ulysses Upcliff considers himself to be that talent. Ulysses came into the world screaming and crying. Born in the year 353 to Lord Uthor Upcliff and his lady wife Alyssa Donniger, The boy was a fat little baby. He would be the healthiest of the 7 children born to the couple, but the eldest of three who would survive to this day. First was Uthor, his father's namesake. Next was after him came Elwyn then Jason. Ulysses came after Jason. Years later Edwyd was born and finally Wyatt. As a young boy, Ulysses was plump and pink. He had very little martial aptitude, and was always the worst at swords. His brothers taunted him for it, and ridiculed his plump appearance. Ulysses hated the ridicule he faced, and swore to become a paragon of knighthood. Ulysses trained every day in the yard, and began to grow more competent with weapons. Every day for hours at a time until his hands could not hold a weapon. And then some more. In 364 the war of the seven banners broke out and Lord Uthor, and his older brothers all left to fight. Before the men left, Lord Uthor secured an appointment for Ulysses to become the squire for lord Templeton. He continued to train as oft as he could. By the time reinforcements were require for the war, Ulysses was of age to fight. He rode beside the knight of ninestars and squired for him in battle earning himself the promise of a knighthood when he came of age. When he returned home, Ulysses was no longer the pudgy boy who fell over in the yard. He was a hard and strong. His fat had melted away leaving a chiseled Jawline and muscles. Ulysses later found out that his three brothers had been slain, and his father had lost half his arm. Ulysses was now the heir. His brothers who tormented him were dead, and he should've felt remorse. Ulysses was glad. He cared not, and his station was furthered. He would be a Lord one day. Throughout the next years he made a name for himself by competing in tourney melees and placing well. In 380 AC, his mother's health began to fail and he was unable to attend the Oldtown tourney. Later that year, Lord Arryn called the banners, and Ulysses rode to fight. Recent Activity booty Timeline 353 - born 360 - starts training 367 - rides as squire to the knight of ninestars 368 - promised knighthood 371 - knighted 380 - rides to fight against the usurpers Family Lord Uthor Upcliff - father, gift benevolence Lady Alyssa Donniger - mother (d 380) Ser Uthor Upcliff - brother, (d 366) Ser Elwyn Upcliff - brother, (d 364) Ser Jason Upcliff - brother, (d 366) Ser Edwyd Upcliff - brother, gift courtly Wyatt Upcliff, his squire, gift martially adept Category:House Upcliff Category:Valeman